Sweeter Than You
by Hikari-Sora1
Summary: Plain NaruSasu sweet story, rated T for language


Sweeter Than You

The fox walked down the street deep in thought. When he though hard enough, he thought of his rivals. When he though of his rivals, he though of Sasuke...when he thought of Sasuke...he shivered. He discovered not long ago that he loved the dark haired Uchiha. He swore to himself that he just wanted Sasuke to notice him. Maybe even appraise him for his hard work just like he wanted everyone else to. But no...he found himself daydreaming about the other boy hours on end. Why is love so difficult? He puckered out his bottom lip in annoyance and shook his head. How does he even know it's even love? It could be lust...or just something else. He looked up just in time to come to the meeting spot in the forest. He glanced over in a corner to see-speak of the devil. The dark eyed boy was leaning on a tree just staring at the ground like it was the most unusual and interesting thing to be born. He flit his eyes over to see his other companion, Sakura sitting on a tree stump lightly kicking her legs...naturally staring in adoration at the young Uchiha. Sasuke broke his trance when he noticed Naruto's prescence. Even though Naruto liked him-

"So...baka no kitsune shows." He smirked. -It didn't stop him from being an ass!

"What's your problem, Teme?" Naruto frowned.

"You constantly being late." The dark haired boy crossed his arms.

"I was just taking a short walk!" The blonde seethed, clenching his knuckles.

"What, were you crawling?"

"YOU-!" Naruto launched himself at Sasuke only to be held back by strong arms. "K-Kakashi-sensei!"

"Now now, Naruto." The silver haired ninja scolded in unmotherly fashion, holding both of the fox's arms behind his back. "We can't let you embarrass yourself so early in the game." The blonde growled, trying to free his arms. "Now." Kakashi started, at once letting go of the boy's arms making him fall flat on his face. "Let's train."

"Who trains with who, sensei?" Sakura chirped. 'I better get Sasuke!!' Her inner thoughts screamed.

"Young Sakura, you'll train with me." Kakashi smiled innocently. "And Naruto and Sasuke will train."

'NOOO!!!' Both Sakura and Naruto screamed in their heads.

"Let's go, dobe." The Uchiha smirked at the blue eyed boy, disappearing down the path leading further into the forest.

"Darn you, Sasuke!" Naruto growled and ran after him. Hours went by. The two boys constantly clashed until finally Sasuke dubbed the fox unable to fight. Not that he was fatigued. Just that the blonde's thoughts seemed to be wavering and somewhere else than where they should be. He let out an aggitated groan and dropped his guard in the middle of the other boy's attack. "Hey hey, what gives?!" He stopped midpunch to stare at the dark haired boy.

"You aren't thinking clearly. Continuing to fight you would be a waste of time." He turned away and sat down on the ground, pulling out a small lunch box. Hmm...eating didn't sound like such a bad thing now...he'd just let that last comment slide. The fox plopped down on his rear and took out his own lunch box...which was ramen prepared that morning. Kinda cold now though. He scooped up some chopsticks and began eating. Now that he thought about it, he was sitting quite close to Sasuke. Maybe he could look and see just the other boy eats that gives him his strength? Yeah, right. He was lying to himself. He wanted to see what Sasuke was eating so he could copy him the next day...like they were a couple or something. Naruto blushed.

"Hey...what are you eating?" The blonde peered over Sasuke's hands, his own chopsticks hanging from his lips.

"Rice, fish, and croquettes." He replied, delicately slipping a bite of croquette into his mouth. Naruto wished he was that piece of food.

"Rice...fish...and- whaa?? What's that?" He pulled the chopsticks from his lips and resumed eating his ramen.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He chuckled amusingly and continued eating. Hm...he really seemed to like them...he ate all of his croquettes before everything else...

"You don't have to be such an ass." The blue eyed boy frowned. I just wanted to know what...what...uh crockets were."

"Croquette."

"Whatever!" He blushed in embarrassment and wolfed down his ramen. "Well, I'm going back. Seeya!" He turned and walked past Sasuke, walking down the path taking his time.

"...couldn't you...stay just a bit longer?" The dark haired boy mumbled under his breath.

"Huh?" Naruto turned to the Uchiha, sensing he said something.

"Nothing." He spat out.

"...Fine." The fox turned around and began walking down the forest path once again. Once the other boy was out of earshot, Sasuke dropped his chopsticks and placed a hand over his forehead.

"...Why am I so mean to him..." His eyes saddened. He pushed his food aside not feeling very hungry anymore. He let out a sigh and turned his head when he noticed something shining in the grass where Naruto was sitting.

- - - - -

Later on that afternoon, Naruto ran down the streets earning him glares and shouts. Sheesh, what did he do to them?! About that time, Iruka-sensei spotted him off to the side. "Uh, hey Naruto!"

"Can't talk Iruka-sensei! Gotta get into the store!" Naruto continued running, leaving behind a shocked chuunin.

"Wh-What was that all about?"

Soon he came into the supermarket and began desperately shelves upon shelves. He couldn't find them!

"Ah, Naruto!" An elderly lady. "You're in the wrong isle. I expected you to be looking for your cup ramen."

"N-No, I'm looking for something else today." He studdered, blushing.

"What's that dear?" She was so nice to him...even though everyone else treated him like the dirt they stepped in. She was among the few that liked him.

"Cro...uh...c-croc-"

"Croquettes??" She blinked.

"Yeah!" He smiled broadly, showing his teeth in a happy grin. "Do you know where I can get them?"

"I don't know about you, but I make those. You can't buy them." She smiled.

'S-S...Sasuke made them?!!' "Oh man..." He slumped. Naruto was doomed. He couldn't cook! His cerulean blue eyes saddened, looking down at the ground.

"I can give you a recipe and some ingredients." She smiled, patting the fox on the back.

"R-Really?" He peered up to look at her.

"Certainly! Now. What you need is-" She took his shoulder, handed him a shopping basket, and began pointing out all the things he needed.

- - - - -

He got home that night going over the recipe, remembering every word. Because now he had a new idea...he'd make croquettes for Sasuke! He turned the fire on his stove on and prepared all the ingredients. He removed his orange jacket and sat it on the back of the chair facing the dinner table.

"Geez...it's a lot harder than it looks...let's see...meat with...no...um, egg then flou- no! Flour then b- This recipe is so confusing!" He frowned, scanning the pages hungrily.

After a few hours, he finally made them and placed them on the grill. Then before he knew it- "No no no no no!!" He reached out to grab the skillet, and ended up burning his hands. Naruto winced in pain and jerked his hands away...it was too late...they were burned. "No... ...I won't give up!" Looking over at the sink, he turned the faucet on and rinsed his smarting singed skin in fresh, cool water. That night, he tried and he tried and he tried. It was no use. They were either under cooked, over cooked, or he mixed up the ingredients with something else. His hands were covered in burns and bandages. Why? Why couldn't he get it right? The lady made it look so easy... His eyes teared, but he still tried. He reached up with the back of his hand and wiped the tears and sweat from his face. Upon wiping the sweat a bit further on his forehead, he realized...

"Oh no! My head protector! It's gone!" 'I bet it fell off in training! I have to go find it!' He panicked, but kept his head where it should be. He payed heed only to the matters on hand and watched his cooking. Soon the moon was rising from behind the trees, it was way past 10. Small beads of sweat dripped from his whiskered cheeks and golden yellow bangs. Was he ever glad he removed his orange top. Too hot...way too hot, even his black tank top was near soaked. He vowed he never again will spend this much time in front of the oven! At last...they were the right color. He pulled them away from the heat and sat them on the counter. He distanced himself from the stove and fanned himself. Then a knock came to his door. "Eh?"

He rose up slowly, his muscles aching, and answered the door. "S-S-Sasuke?!" He gasped in surprise, and at the cool air that nipped at his sweating skin. The Uchiha's dark eyes widened in shock. Naruto...sweating...panting, pouty lips...flushed flesh...dear god. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"You um...and...well...here." He held out the slightly dented head protector to the blue eyed fox.

"My head protector!" He exclaimed happily. "Thanks!" He smiled and swiped it from Sasuke's hand. "Um...I guess, you could come in." He backed away from the doorway, letting the dark eyed teen into the room. Naruto's house? It 'wun't purty'. In the kitsune no baka's words, he wasn't messy-he was organizationally challenged. In which Iruka motioned as a certifiable falsehood. Sasuke seconded it. "Sit anywhere." He padded barefooted back into the kitchen. Just as the other boy was about to sit down, he smelled...mmm, something delicious. Did Naruto cook?!

"Naruto?" He drew out softly. Inside he gasped. How...natural the name just rolled from his tongue and spilt from his lips.

"Yeah?" He called from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking, teme! What else would I be doing in a kitchen?!" Ooh, strike one for Uchiha.

"I mean...what are you cooking?"

"Cro...cron...uhmm...n-nothing..." He blushed and began trying to hide his little 'mistakes'. Then Sasuke silently strolled into the kitchen where he saw the blue eyed blonde desperately trying to shove something into the trash can...it smelt like burnt bread.

"Nothing huh?" He eyed the mess in the kitchen to the- He gasped. Naruto's hands were marred! "Naruto, what happened to your hands?" He spat out hastily.

"I uh...I burned them..." He laughed sheepishly, staring down at his damanged hands. The dark haired teen looked around at the mess on the stove, then began to piece everything together. Naruto was indeed cooking...but something that the other boy liked...it smelled so familiar. "What were you cooking?..."

The blonde reddened and turned to grab a platter. He picked it up and held it up for Sasuke to inspect.

"...Croquettes...why are you cooking croquettes?"

"Uh...um..." His blushed deepened tenfold. "You...want one?"

"...I...guess?..." He picked one up and took a tiny bite. It was nothing like the ones he made at home. Nowhere close. He figured his face showed that it was not what he was used to because the fox turned away with the platter.

"I-I'll throw them away..."

It was now...now or never. The dark eyed teen quickly swiftly grabbed the platter from Naruto and slapped it on the table, making the other wince. "That's okay..." He murmured. He wrapped his arms securely around Naruto.

"Sasuke?!" He silenced his companion with a sloppy, innocent kiss. Moment later, he pulled his lips from the other's and blushed. "Sasuke...I...nnngh, I love you...I just...wanted to...impress you..."

"Shh." Sasuke stopped him, pulling the blonde's fingers to his own lips, kissing them sweetly. Then he pressed his warm lips to the rim of the blonde's ear. "I love you too." He whispered, breathing hot air onto the tender flesh. Naruto blushed and scrunged up his face, trying to control his emotions. It was no use. He only buried his face in the other's neck and held onto him.

"I messed up..." The blue eyed blonde mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I messed up the food..."

"Not at all." Sasuke smiled sincerely. "But...I think I can think of something sweeter than what you prepared..." He hinted with a tinge of seduction. He placed his fingertips under the other's chin and pulled his face up to his for another sweet kiss. "You taste sweeter." Naruto smiled and returned the kiss passionately and pressed against him, sweaty body and all.


End file.
